The invention relates in general to stun grenades and in particular to flash-bang type stun grenades.
To shock and distract an adversary during a forced entry, the adversary can be shocked by creating a loud noise and a bright flash. Currently there are “flash-bang” stun grenades on the market that accomplish this through a pyrotechnic (energetic) means. The pyrotechnic approach to creating the “flash-bang” has limitations because the pyrotechnic mix is an integral combination of the flash and bang mixes. An advantage would be gained if each feature were to be independent of the other. Additionally, the current pyrotechnic design technology is limited in its ability to prevent the combustion of adjacent materials as the stun grenade is initiated. The violent reaction of the energetics is difficult to control using known designs.
It is an object of the invention to provide a flash-bang stun grenade having separate flash and bang sections.
One aspect of the invention is a stun grenade comprising a housing having at least a portion that is not opaque; a light output section disposed in the housing, the light output section comprising a pyrotechnic material; a fuze coupled to the housing, the fuze including a time delay column inserted into the housing; and a noise output section comprising a lower portion of the time delay column and a pyrotechnic material disposed in the lower portion of the time delay column.
The grenade may further comprise a protective cover disposed around at least the noise output section.
In one embodiment, the light output section may comprise a second housing having at least a portion that is not opaque, the second housing being disposed in an upper portion of the housing, the time delay column being inserted through the second housing, and the time delay column including a port that opens into the second housing.
In a second embodiment, the housing may comprise upper and lower portions, the upper portion housing the noise output section and the lower portion housing the light output section.
The second embodiment may further comprise a firing pin disposed adjacent a bottom of the time delay column and a primer charge disposed adjacent the firing pin, the primer charge communicating with the light output section.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of using a stun grenade comprising igniting a light output section at a first time; and igniting a noise output section at a second time that is different than the first time.
The invention will be better understood, and further objects, features, and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.